vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
Dr. Wily
"Ladies and gentlemen, your attention, please. The name's Wily... The one and only, the brilliant scientist, Dr. Wily! It may seem rather sudden to you, but I've decided I'd like to take over the world!" Y-you too! Dr. Albert Wily 'is the main antagonist of the ''Mega Man series and a wrestler in VGCW. He is a former Co-Op Champion, having won the titles once as a member of The Practice with his tag team partner, Dr. Eggman. After a huge career resurgence, Wily won the Casual Championship in Season 12 and defended the title for over a year. In The Mega Man Series '''Dr. Albert Wily was once a colleague of Dr. Thomas Light, and the two made many advancements in world of robotics. However. Dr. Light was always getting the limelight, enraging Wily to the point where he decided he would take over the world and finally get the credit he deserved. He came across Proto Man, Light's first humanoid robot capable of emotions who had wandered away from the lab, and turned him into a powerful robot prepared to lead Wily's quest of domination. Wily would then steal Light's other creations meant for helping humanity, changing them into tools of destruction. While Light has sent Mega Man after Wily multiple times to destroy his robot masters and total his fortresses, the evil doctor's quest is never-ending! He will reprogram any robot, kidnap any small child, and wear any obvious disguise it will take to defeat his hated nemesis and rule the world. In VGCW Dr. Wily started as mainly a Royal Rumble entrant, being involved in many Royal Rumbles but never really making a splash in them. He tried to team up with Dr. Eggman as The Practice in the initial Co-Op Championship tournament, but they were one-and-done. Any of his early successes were mild as he would team with other villainous characters on some nights. His ring entrance is mainly what turned heads, as he would take his car out onto the ramp, leaving his flying saucer back at the Skull Fortress. This, along with his entrance music, gives Dr. Wily (arguably) the greatest entrance of any VGCW superstar. 'Season 1: Breakthrough' As Wily got used to fighting more with his hands and less with robots, he began growing into a wily opponent. The King of the Ring Hell in a Cell tournament on 2012-12-12 showed this, as he disposed of strong competitors in Nappa, Charles Barkley, and the Angry Video Game Nerd all in the same night. His fight against Barkley in particular resulted in him pinning him on top of the cage, quite a sight to behold. But Dr. Light struck a blow even in the wrestling ring as Proto Man turned out to be his opponent in the finals and halted his reign of terror from becoming reality. The match against Proto Man was considered quite controversial at the time due to the fact that Wily seemingly dominated the match and threw his opponent from the cage to no effect. Many theorized that Proto Man had juiced up with E-Tanks; it would later be revealed that the robot was equipped with The Glitch Bomb. Unhappy with losing a chance at gold, he caught a break when The Practice was given a title shot the following week against GameCenter FU. With Dr. Eggman at his side, Wily claimed gold as the pair became new Co-Op Champions. Their reign was cut short, however, when Raw Power seized the titles for their own. Where would Dr. Wily's quest of world domination go from here? 'Season 2-3: A New Evil Ambition!' Dr. Wily has always been one to want to take things over, so it shouldn't come as any surprise that his inclusion into The Great Tournament had him ready to rule over VGCW as its new GM. Both he and Eggman were involved in a battle of egos backstage on the 2013-02-22 show, seeing as how both wanted that GM position. Wily used the banter as motivation to endure tremendous punishment from his first round opponent, Phoenix Wright, before pulling off the comeback with a cunning pin to advance to the next round. In his quarterfinal matchup against Charles Barkley, the doctor showed off his athletic abilities often, impressing the crowd. However, that was not enough as the master of the slams Chaos Dunked Wily out of contention to become GM. While expecting to get laughed at by his partner Dr.Eggman for losing, that was not the case. Later that night, when Phoenix Wright was delivering the message about the fate of the VGCW title due to DKDonkey Kong's suspension, Wily went down and brought up how he would've been champion had Proto Man not used The Glitch Bomb to defeat the doctor. The board of directors took this into consideration before agreeing and deciding that he, as well as Charles Barkley, Gaben, and Ganon would compete for the VGCW title in a Fatal Four-Way match during the finals of The Great Tournament. This didn't mean the bad doctor would go without action until that time as The Practice faced Wario Ware Inc. in a rematch on the 2013-03-19 stream. The match turned into a dominating victory for the doctors as they absolutely destroyed Wario in the matchup. Wily finally got his chance at the title during the Season 3 finale. During the Fatal 4-Way, Wily would find himself duking it out with his old rival Charles Barkley, the same man who eliminated him from the Tournament and had just debuted a new look for the championship. The two of them went through many high risk spots, while the bigger men mostly stayed outside. Wily would manage to hit his Stroke of Genius, but a well timed ring escape ensured Barkley's survival. Not too long after, Wily was hit once again by the Chaos Dunk, and in a scene of deja vu, Barkley pinned the Doctor once again. At least there's no denying that Wily can jam. 'Season 4: A Chance for Glory' On April 23rd, Dr. Wily took out some of his frustration over failing to win the title when he and Eggman battled Barret Wallace in a two-on-one handicap match. Although Barret was a challenging opponent, eventually the numbers game enabled Wily to pick up the victory for The Practice. Three days later, after being constantly reminded for weeks of how he had failed to become VGCW Champion and Eggman making fun of him for it, the doctor of swag received a new opportunity in a Fatal Four-Way Steel Cage match to become the #1 contender for Majin Vegeta's title. Wily was eager to prove he was the smartest man in the cage by going for escape attempts early and often, shaking off Arino twice before being brought down after a third attempt. Wily spent most of his time dealing with the Kacho after this, with both trying to escape the cage with the other stopping them. Wily even shook off a Last Continue to stop Arino from escaping. Then, during a pair of simultaneous escape attempts, Arino tried to stop Wario from exiting the cage while DK tried to stop Wily. Arino was successful, DK was not, and Dr. Wily earned another chance to become the VGCW champion. On May 8th, Wily entered the ring with his typical confidence for his championship match against Vegeta. Wily started the match off by using his speed to gain the early advantage over Vegeta, but Vegeta began to overpower the doctor as time went on. Wily did everything he could think of to beat down the Saiyan, but nothing seemed to work - a surprise arm drag through Table-san, his Comeback sequence, nothing could keep Vegeta down for more than a few seconds. Vegeta even kicked out of the Stroke of Genius before the referee could even begin the three-count, and then immediately hit Wily with a Demonic Rush to defeat him. To make his latest loss even more humiliating, Vegeta would make light of the match he had had with Wily immediately after it was over and turn his attention to other matters. Due to Vegeta's incomprehensible power at the time, Wily's defeat was seemingly forgiven and he was given another shot at the title, earning a slot in a King of The Ring tournament to determine the new champion after the Saiyan's death. Luck wasn't on the good doctor's side, however, as he was defeated by Groose in the first round. He would then participate in a Battle Royal to become #1 Contender, but was again pinned by the familiar Groose. Thing's were looking bad for the Doctor of Swag, but after the credits of End Game 4, Wily and his tag team partner Dr. Eggman overheard Nappa discussing his plans to find the Dragon Balls. Using one the Radars Nappa left in his locker room, The Skull Egg Empire has a chance to finally be born. 'Season 5: The Empire That Never Was' Partnered with Dr. Eggman, The Practice set out to lay the foundation of the Skull Egg Empire. Using the Dragon Balls, their plan was simple: wish for world domination. They opened Season 5 on 2013-07-11 in a match against Team America. After a long fight, Eggman was able to pin Guile after Wily drove Duke off the apron. Later that night, Dr. Wily and his partner attacked Nappa backstage, grabbing some of the Dragon Radars. And so their chase for the Dragon Balls began. One night later, on 2013-07-20, Wily was attacked backstage by Wario and Waluigi. During the chaos, Wily's Dragon Radar was stolen, leaving The Practice with only one left. From there, the two doctors were forced to stick together. After discovering Segata Sanshiro had a Dragon Ball in his possession, Eggman would challenge him for it. Unfortunately for the doctors, Eggman failed in defeating Segata. Taking a break from their hunt, Wily and Eggman fought Shadaloo on 2013-08-30, a match that ended with Wily taking a pin from M. Bison. Looking back to his singles career, Wily fought the Chief on 2013-09-17, losing again. Following that, Waluigi also found himself being pinned by Luigi of all people in an Extreme Rules match on 2013-10-08. Facing a career lowpoint, Wily found himself facing Flint on 2013-10-15. Wily was able to pick up a victory, finally reviving his career. Wily and Eggman were later able to obtain a Dragon Ball, but not after the death of Proto Man, who had been violently dismantled by Air Man over the Dragon Ball. However, the Skull Egg Empire was not meant to be, as Safety Valve would later attack the two doctors backstage and steal all of their Dragon Balls. Defeated, the two doctors moved on to Season 6 in hopes of taking the Tag Titles for themselves. 'Season 6: The Fall' Starting on 2013-11-19, the mad genius would suffer a streak of losses, the first of which would be in a tag team match versus Shadaloo. After being ripped off the turnbuckle and taking a nasty Tiger Uppercut from Sagat, Wily was pinned for his first loss of the season. Following up on Christmas Eve, Wily would take on the Dark Lord Ganondorf in an Extreme Rules match. Many who expected a quick squash were in for one hell of a surprise, as Wily fought tooth and nail against Ganon, actually taking control for the majority of the match, even going as far as smashing his opponent through Table-San and assaulting him with a variety of weapons. His strategy ultimately came back to haunt him, as he was unable to pin Ganondorf on the outside. When he finally brought him back into the ring, Ganondorfs veteran instinct allowed him to use a quick GVD and steal a victory from Dr. Wily, just like he had done to Zangief before. The Practice made another attempt at tag team competition on January 28th, and were schedueled to face Team America, but the disappearance of Guile forced another team to step in, that team being Safety Valve. Dr. Wily fought hard once again, but Gabes inescapable girth eventually forced the good doctor to tap out. All hope was not lost however, as Wily had another chance for gold when he was entered into the Money in the Bank match at End Game 6. Like every multiman ladder match, it was complete mayhem, and Wily once again tasted defeat when Warios massive girth prevented Kefka and Scorpion from stopping Sonic from speeding off with the briefcase. 'Season 7: Can Practice Make Perfect?' On February 11th, The Practice united to take on the debuting Mystical Ninjas. The battle was long and hard, with neither team managing to gain a clear advantage. The match reached its climax in the final few minutes, with chaos erupting and bodies being slammed. In perhaps the Practice's finest moment, the Doctors finally managed to seize victory by hitting their finishers on the ninjas in near-perfect sync, with Wily earning the pinfall. The Practice's next obstacle came in the form of The Double Dragons on February 25th, who had just displayed their arrogance backstage and expected an easy victory over Wily and Eggman. The Practice assured that it would be no easy tast, fighting another long battle against the much hated Dragons. Dr. Eggman eventually mounted a comeback, culminating in a devestating spinebuster, and another win for The Practice. It was announced that their pair of wins put The Practice into title contention, and met GameCenter FU for a title match on March 4th. It wound up being a tornado tag match however, which severely hindered The Practices normal strategy. This change in development proved to be their downfall, and both were eventually pinned by The Nerd. Wily refused to let his tag loss get to him, and entered the Royal Rumble held on March 25th at number 37. Wily used this advantage well, making it to the final two after eliminating Captain Falcon and Octodad. When it seemed like The Angry Video Game Nerd would once again dash The Doctor's hope for championship gold, Wily turned the tables and kicked his opponent out of the ring, winning the Royal Rumble for the first time in his storied career. He now had the biggest match in said career coming up, as Wily must face Proto Man; the very man who Glitch Bombed Wily out of a King of the Ring victory, the very man he later exposed for Glitch Bomb Abuse, and the very man who Wily had murdered by Air Man. With so much history between the two, the battle of Creator vs Creation was sure to be personal. And it was, as on April 8th, Wily and Proto Man faced off. The VGCW Champion wanted to prove he wasn't a paper champion, and did not hold back on Wily. Wily was taken down, his championship dreams again shattered by Proto Man, this time with no Glitch Bombs to tarnish the result. The Doctor would be booked in the very next show, this time in a three-on-three tag match versus the P.R.A.T.S. Wily aided by his usual partner and his creation, The Practice entered the ring accompanied by Air Man, and proceeded to go against Dan Hibiki and the Dragons. As the match drew to a climax, Air Man was tagged in to finish off Dan. As Air Man lifted the P.R.A.T.S. ringleader high in the air, Eggman and Wily speared Billy and Jimmy Lee at ringside, clearing the way for Air Man to slam down the Saikyo master and pin him. The Practice would be entered in the tag tournament on 2014-04-22, where they would defeat Eggman's nemeses Sonic & Knuckles. Later in the night, they would be stopped by Nappa and Vegeta, who would later go on to win the tournament, and eventually the belts at End Game 7. 'Season 8: How the World Fell Under Darkness' Wily, looking for yet another title shot, started off Season 8 in an over-the-top-rope Battle Royal for a Casual Championship contender's spot. However, his win wouldn't fall in the cards, as he would be eliminated second by Captain Falcon. Albert looked on his recent failures in VGCW, and he turned to his partner, the nefarious Doctor Ivo Robotnik. The Practice had been around since the very beginning of VGCW. Now, the time had come. The two got to work, setting up a dastardly plan that would shake VGCW to its core. The Masterplan was coming to life, after seven long seasons lying dormant. After a mysterious phone call occurred backstage on 2014-05-20, it was revealed that Doctor Wily and Doctor Robotnik had enacted their plan into motion. The VGCW universe got its first view of The Practice's scheme on 2014-05-27, when a mechanized Knuckles marched down from the stage. Approaching the ring from parts unknown, Sonic and Protoman were baffled as to where this monstrosity could've come from. Sonic bolted from the ring, but Protoman wasn't so lucky, as The Practice's first creation took the first son of Light down with a single Emerald Cutter. The Practice's next move would come on 2014-06-03, when Mr. Satan came to the ring to announce his transfer to the Female Division in order to manage his daugter. Looking to capitalize on the situation, Eggman and Wily came out to ring and attacked the former Ring Ranger, but not before stating that "Soon, you vill do everything that we say!" Unfortunately for Wily and his comrade, a certain Saikyo Master would run out to the ring to help his former tag team partner. Dan and Hercule stood side by side one last time in defiance of M.A.S.T.E.R.P.L.A.N. The two factions ensued in a brawl, one the doctors would eventually lose. Though the doctors walked away without their initial prize, they wouldn't leave the building empty handed. Later that night, Zangief was seen talking to Octodad after their match earlier in the show. As he walked away, Knuckles (in his roboticized form) was seen trailing Zangief. The Practice may not have gotten the Hero of Earth on their side, but they left with the Red Cyclone joining their ranks instead. After a victory against Warioware Inc, The Practice sent their robotic goons out to face The Dragons. The young brawlers couldn't stand up to the might of the robotic wrestlers and were defeated and attacked in the ring afterwards. When their master, Dan Hibiki, came out to save them, he was attacked by a new member of the robotic army, Little Mac. The Dragons were injured, and Dan was taken away by The Practice to become yet another member of their growing army. Protoman demanded answers from the doctors, and when Nappa vanished as well, The Practice were willing to admit they were capturing the wrestlers, seeing as no one was able to stop them now. Protoman challenged The Practice, and he faced off against the newly created robot Dan. Despite a strong attempt, the former champion couldn't handle the new metal strength of the Saikyo Sensei and was defeated. However, Gray Fox revealed himself in the ring to aid Protoman, and together the two were able to stop the Dandroid and capture him, to return him back to normal. Protoman and Gray Fox continued to try and stop the robotic onslaught, but every attempt to face the robots one on one lead to defeat. Gray Fox was defeated by the robotic Little Mac, Little Mech, Protoman was defeated by the robotic Nappa, Baldman. Nothing was able to stop the Masterplan as they worked towards their TRUE target. They captured Wario and, much to Wily's annoyance, Arino, to continue their dominance. In the end, they simply resorted to testing the robots against other wrestlers and themselves. Brass Knuckles faced Mecha Zangief and Red in singles fights and won them both. Metal Arino lost to gravity when coming out to face Protoman and fell over in the ring. Mecha Wario faced M.Bison, but in a shock turn of events, the dictator actually WON against the robotic gangster, making this the only regular loss the Robot Masters had ever suffered. In the end, Wily and Eggman attempted to use their robot army to capture Gabe Newell and add him as their final Robot Master. Protoman was told to stop trying to help due to his constant failures, and Gabe faced off against Mecha Arino while M.Bison and Dracula distracted the other Robot Masters. In the end, despite defeating Arino, the other Robot Masters bested Bison and Dracula and came to aid The Practice. After being threatened by Wily, Mecha Arino absorbed the power of the other robots, becoming Super Mecha Arino. He faced off against Gabe once again, and defeated him this time. Before he could kill Gabe, a hidden darkness buried within the innocent mind of Gabe snapped, and emerged. Gabe Newell died on that day, and what stood in his place was only The Nightmare. The Nightmare crushed Super Mecha Arino, turning him back to normal, before vanishing from the ring. Season 9: PhD in Lucha Wily and Eggman's plans had gone horribly wrong, but this didn't stop them from wrestling. Wily returned to face Dan Hibiki, with Dan clearly looking to get revenge after his robotic troubles. Wily took the fight to Dan hard, but Dan did his best to turn things around, and put Wily away with a flurry of Saikyo punches. The Practice as a team returned to face the new team of Barret & Flint, and they scored a victory against the middle aged outlaws. Wily came out to fight in a fatal fourway against some terrifying opponents, but he held his nerve, and even managed to pin the powerhouse Guile before being eliminated. He and Eggman came out against The Bullies in a classic Brains vs Brawns match-up, but the bullying goons were too much for the Eggheads, and they went down after a huge showing of heart. Season X: A Return to Form Wily's season did not start off well, going up against the newcomer Toad who was yet to have a single win. Despite his partner managing to take the toadstool down, Wily fell to the plucky upstart. After this loss, Wily decided to focus more on his tag team once again, and this seemed to be a much smarter move. The Practice began to clean up against every team they faced. They went up against Sonic & Knuckles in a nemesis rematch, and after a long and brilliant battle, The Practice took the win and made the score 2-0 to the baddies. The Practice then took part in the Co-op Contenders Tournament. They faced off against the newly formed Shadow Blitz, and after a series of fancy moves and reversals, Wily got the pin off with a dirty pin with his feet on the ropes. They faced off against Toejam & Earl after that, in an incredibly long and brutal fight that left both teams on their last legs. However, it was the teamwork of The Practice that won in the end. In the finals, they faced The Dragons, and once again fought their hearts out. The Dragons scored the win in the end, but The Practice had pushed them to their very limits. They were given a shot at revenge if they could beat the Birds of Prey to earn a spot in the Contenders match against Sonic & Knuckles. In a Tornado Tag Match, the doctors teamwork was in perfect form as they clipped the wings of the birds and won. They faced off against their rivals for a third time, and once again, Practice made Perfect as they scored the contendership against The Dragons. Before their Endgame fight, Wily looked to gain some momentum in a singles fight against Dracula, but the vampire had no patience for Wily's lucha that night, and took care of the doctor quickly. At Endgame X, The Practice faced off against The Dragons again. Like before, The Dragons were pushed to the edge, but this time it was a Tornado Tag Match, and their teamwork couldn't save them this time. Both Wily and Eggman pushed The Dragons back, but in the second half, The Dragons began to gain the upper hand, and after another long and close fight, The Dragons scored their first defense by pinning both Wily and Eggman at the same time. Season 11: Due Vendetta After taking the month after End Game X off with the rest of the VGCW roster, the show returned to air on 2015-07-14, and Doctor Wily along with it. Wily competed in the first singles match of Season 11, facing off against Raijin, who made his debut on the main roster that night. Perhaps unprepared for Raijin's debut, the Doctor would fall to Raijin, giving him his first win. Things wouldn't improve for Albert, either. Some weeks later, Wily and Break Man had a confrontation backstage, which broke out into a brawl before their respective tag partners were able to separate them. Carrying his outrage into their match later in the night, The Practice would find themselves bested yet again when Blues dropped him flat on his face to get the win. Non-Royal Rumble Record Gallery K0PeC.jpg wilyescape.gif 1346618914032.png|Arino likes Wily, for a little while AlbertoDelWily.png|Early prototype Masterplan in motion.gif jmA73SI.png|''I can almost hear the hounds...'' infinite swag unlocked.png|Wily after being affected by the GameShark Casual Wily.png|Wily as Casual Champion